


Havoc Interruption

by Anonymous



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jimmy doesn't mean to watch but he finds it's hard to look away, and he actually gets a little aroused because really, watching Jon Moxley fuck is like free porn.OR: Jimmy walking into Seth and Mox several times only to join them at the end.





	Havoc Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Well, with AEW rumors about Jon Moxley and with the fact that Jimmy Havoc is signed to AEW, I barely could stop myself imagining things about these two. It's mainly Jimmy being jealous watching Ambrollins(?) fucking because he has a thing for Mox.
> 
> In this fic Jon is in AEW, him and Jimmy are feuding, but the fic is non-kayfabe

The first time Jimmy walks in on them, he doesn't even realize it. He lets Jacob drag him to a party at Moxley's house, fully knowing he isn't exactly welcome, well, there are lots of his WWE friends. To his surprise, nobody bats an eye at his presence, and he actually finds himself running into Matt and Nick.

  
Well, he doesn't really run into them. More like he somehow spots them among the sea of people who have jammed themselves into Jon's house. They exchange waves and mouth hellos through the crowd, though the music makes it impossible to really hear anyone.

After a while, Jimmy is well on his way to being drunk, having done a few shots upon arrival for courage, and then some more after that just for fun. It's a party after all, and he doesn't have show the next day, so why not?

As the night goes on, though, he finds he desperately needs to pee. Since the downstairs bathrooms are occupied, he stumbles upstairs in search of a free one. The first few doors he tries are locked, and when he sees one down at the end of the hall ajar, he thinks for sure he's found it. Nudging the door open, though, he finds he is wrong. Because it isn't a bathroom, but a huge bedroom. The master bedroom. And it is most definitely occupied. The room is dimly lit, but across the room, Jon Moxley is vigorously fucking somebody up against the wall. Jimmy guesses he probably has a right to, since whoops, this is his bedroom... And  
his house.

  
The couple is mostly silent, with Jimmy only hearing heavy breathing and the smacking of skin slapping against skin. He doesn't mean to watch, really he doesn't. But he finds he can't look away, and actually gets a little aroused because really, watching Jon fuck is like free porn. In any case, he isn't standing there very long before Jon notices the light flooding in from the hallway, and the figure standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Jon asks pointedly, a little breathless, hips stilling as he turns his head in Jimmy's direction. Jon's fingers tighten on the thighs wrapped around his waist, clearly eager to get back to what he was doing, but other than that he looks entirely at ease with his nudity and the situation. His chest is heaving as he blinks in the direction of the light and squints.

"Who is it?"

Jimmy can't see who is with him. Whoever it is has linked their hands around Jon's neck and their head tipped away back against the wall in the shadows. Jimmy feels a flicker of surprise, studying the hands and feet, realizing that the other person is a guy. And when Jon says Jimmy's name, the head ducks to hide into Jon's neck, leaving dark hair and part of a forehead showing over Jon's shoulder.

"Um, yeah," Jimmy says, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I had a lot to drink and... I was looking for the bathroom," he said sheepishly. "Lot of rooms up here."

His feet remain rooted to the carpet. And his eyes remain glued to Jon's ass.

Jon laughs. "Well you found my bedroom instead," he drawls, readjusting his hands and pressing his companion's back against the wall. As he does, the man moans-yep definitely a man- and the hands looped around Jon's neck pull him closer. Jon glances down at the head tucked in his neck, and thumbs the skin under his hands looking thoughtful. Jon widens his stance as he turns his head towards Jimmy, shifting his shoulders and back, making himself appear taller and broader.

Jimmy isn't sure why, thinks Jon is just flaunting his perfect physique (because that may be the most toned ass he's ever seen...) until he realizes Jon has effectively hidden the other man's head completely.

"Sorry," Jimmy repeats, apologetically as Jon stares at him. This time he really feels terrible. He realizes he has basically barged into Jon's bedroom and interrupted something obviously very private.

Granted, the door wasn't shut. Or locked. Like the other doors on this floor, but still. And really, it's none of his business who Jon's fucking. Even if it's super hot. And Jimmy is a teensy bit jealous.

He starts to back away. "Um, sorry to your friend too," he says nodding in their direction.

Jon arches an eyebrow. "Bathroom's second door on the right," he calls. When Jimmy nods, Jon bares his teeth. "And maybe you can shut the door before you go."

Jimmy nods again and quickly pulls the door shut. He can hear muffled laughter as soon as he does so. He can't tell if it's Jon's or the other man's. Then it's quiet again, but since there isn't any outraged yelling, Jimmy assumes he didn't mess things up too badly for the couple. He shrugs as he continues on to the bathroom.

When he's finished and makes his way back downstairs, he forgets about the entire thing. He gets back to drinking and dancing and posing for pictures. Sometime later he bumps into Roman Reigns, someone he actually doesn't like, well Jimmy is jealous of everyone who has anything to do with Mox, it's a little bit childishly selfish but it's only his own business how he feels about people inside. Then he finds himself running into CM Punk. 

"Oh hey, have you seen Jon?" Punk asks, taking a sip out of  Pepsi in his hands. He rests a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and gestures around the crowd.

Jimmy laughs. "Yeah man, I saw him awhile ago, but he was busy." He winks at Punk, hoping he doesn't have to spell it out for the other man.

But apparently Punk doesn't get it. "Oh, I know," Punk says, looking puzzled. "He was going to give Seth a tour of the remodeling upstairs, but... Are you listening to me?"

"Seth's here?" Jimmy blinks at him. "Jon was going to, Seth, Seth Rollins?" he repeats slowly, mind whirling as he remembers the glimpse of long dark hair... "That means..." He stops himself, thinking about the head hiding in Jon's neck and the way Jon shifted. He realizes he probably shouldn't blurt out what he's seen to Punk.

One thing he knows for sure.

He's not nearly drunk enough to deal with this.


End file.
